


Good Girls Bad Guys

by Jellybean12Jones (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bad boy falling in love with Good Girl, Bulldogs, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gangs, Groups, High School, Kink, Love, Oral Sex, Party’s, Public Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Virgin Betty Cooper, Yelling, bad boy, good girl, serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jellybean12Jones
Summary: So why do Good girls like Bad Guys? I’ve had this question for a real long time. I’ve been a bad boy and it’s plain to see. So why do Good girls fall in love with me?!?





	Good Girls Bad Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Insipired by a Song called “Good Girls Bad Guys” by Falling In Reverse

Betty Cooper is a well known cat. Plays with strings by day and strikes Claws at night. She is one of them. By them I mean the main three. She’s the pink posh girl who’s best friends with Cheryl and Veronica. She’s never been one to admit she was popular, but anyone with no detail in their backstory could tell.

She the sweet one in the group. Mostly identified as pink. As for the others in the group.

Cheryl is scarlet red the leader of the group. The leader of the entire school that is.

Then there’s Veronica Lodge the purple pearl. The classic rich bitch who taunts everyone around.

Together they lead the Riverdale Cheer Squad. Having higher thrones in the school. They are admired and looked up to. They’ve never been seen separated from each other. Though they all had their separate lives they just preferred  it together.

Veronica worked at a jewelry store that her daddy got her for her fifth teen birthday. She barley started working there and has gained a lot of common sense. Not wasting tones of money like she used to. She was in charge of the money in the group. Making sure Cheryl didn’t go over board.

Cheryl was the HBIC. The head cheerleader of the vixens. The head of the whole school. The red. She would literally yell at you for having a bit of red on you.

Betty was in charge of a little school club called the Blue & Gold. She writers her thoughts and glimpses of hopefulness that one day she’ll have a life outta this small town. Where she isn’t praised by everyone. She wanted to be normal and fit in. Instead she had everyone calling her beautiful and being terrified that they accidentally ran into her. If anyone would bump into her while she was with Cheryl or Veronica they would for sure get yelled at. Betty would always feel sorry that she hadn’t said something, but she was scared of Cheryl.

They’ve know Cheryl since they were four years old. Veronica and Betty has been playing when a little boy started picking on Betty. He kept on pulling on her pony tail and teasing her for wearing dresses. Cheryl was new as saw them. She marched her little feet over their and pushed the boy on the ground. Cheryl stood up for Betty and had agreed to never leave their sides. From that point on Cheryl, Veronica, and Betty were inseparable. 

They were best friends since they were little and they new each others struggles. 

They hated when they fought with him each other having someone always in the middle. I guess that’s why she was scared of Cheryl. Scared of losing her. 

They all had their back stories which carved deep wounds into them. So to them everything was easy to lose except each other.  They valued everything, trust, loyalty, and most of all honesty. 

They valued those things as they never go those things. All three of their parents fought constantly. Always yelling, screaming, and sometimes even hitting. 

When they were twelve they would always sneak out when their parents started yelling. Which happened mostly every night. Though only Betty’s parents tried to hide their hate for each other.

They would have every little thing perfect. Veronica’s and Cheryl’s parents didn’t give a crap and acted how they acted. They later learned to except their lives wouldn’t change.

They were only babies when their life turned to hell at home, so they took the only thing they could control. The school.

They took advantage of it as everyday went by like a flash. It was like their safe space. They had to keep up with it as they could lose it in an instant. Trying to get the spotlight was easy. Trying to keep it was another thing.

All three of them put stress on themselves when they were at school and even at home. They never had a break. It was hard to say if they even wanted to have one.

 For their age people might say they needed a break, but for them they felt like they needed more. They more stress you have, the more it fills up your life. The more far away you’re from home. 

Obviously they had breaks from now and then. Though they all had strict schedules and rules they had to stick to. Their parents rules and schedules they put on themselves. 

They had to look perfect for school, so no one could even think what they were dealing with at home. 

Their schedules were pretty straight forward. Stuff like going to places to make sure they had no flaws on their face or body. Or getting clothes to match. They strictly had to get their own color. It’s was like a strict code for them to wear at least something big that’s based on their color. 

Though everything I just mentioned is only what they want you to see. The fame they have at school, the perfection, and their bond they have with each other. 

Though it’s not all perfect and simple as it seems. Theirs this darkness in their safe space. 

These shadows that had burned a hole right through their territory. They call themselves ‘The south side serpents.’ 

Cheryl had ragged when they came. They took all her attention thinking they were so bad and causing chaos. She was disgusted. They just walked in with their leather jackets, scowls, and they thought they owned the place. 

She wasn’t gonna stand by and let it happen. Cheryl had literally screamed when the Mr. Weatherbee announced it. ‘Hell no my home life is already a Dickensian Nightmare i wont have school turn into one to!” 

Cheryl refused to welcome them, so as it followed Betty and Veronica refused to welcome them either. 

Knowing Betty as kind, she had helped them around the school and even made a club for them so they could do their studies as a gang. Then one day she was helping one of them study. She had done this many times before and forgot about Cheryl. She took a serpent to pops and was about to leave as she got a death stare from Cheryl as she sat in another booth. 

So from that point on she had cut all contacts with the serpents. 

Betty was ashamed of herself. She couldn’t just tell Cheryl she wanted to help them or at least be their friend. She knew how it would effect Cheryl, so she let it be.

Walking away from their serpents and going back to her throne of the school. 

                                —————

 Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. Well known as Jughead Jones. 

He’s the leader of a gang called “The Southside Serpents.” 

People always asume that just because he’s the leader he does bad things. He does. He’s a teenager so he doesn’t have much options. Though every teenager has layers. 

Jughead only lets you see what he wants you to see. 

He shows off this badass look with his leather jacket, big black combat boots, and his scowl. With his gang that looks exactly the same behind him. Then theirs his back story. 

The rumor is that he grew up in the wrong side of town. His parents split and he grew up hating everyone. They say when he reached high school he started to turn. As in change. People say that he just walked in one day with a leather jacket on and everything changed.  

His story was just a little bit true from what people are saying, but it so much more than that.

This is how it’s really played out. He grew up on the south side in Sunnyside trailer park. When he was young he had lived with his entire family. Jughead was happy then he wasn’t. 

For as long as Jughead could remember his parents were so deeply in love. They would dance in the living room like nothing else mattered. Jughead would always dance along with his sister Jellybean. 

They had little close to nothing, but they lived with that. They were so happy. Then one day the yelling started. 

Something had happened and he didn’t know what that was. From that point on there was no more dancing. Instead of dancing it was yelling. Little Jughead would always hold his sister and try to cover his sobs. 

One day the yelling had stopped and he went outside to check. Right when he got outside he was slapped with the back of someone’s hand. It was his dads. He grabbed his hand and shoved him into a closet. He looked the the peeks and saw his mom dragging Jellybean. He yelled but it was to late they were already gone. 

From that point on he shut himself out from the world. No trust, no loyalty, no love. He only listened to his dad as he didn’t want the back of his hand to hit his face. Sometimes he would be quick and duck it. Other times he wasn’t so lucky. 

He grew up and by the time he was sixteen his dad wanted him outta the house. 

He begged him if he could stay as he had no where else to go. His dad wouldn’t budge and ignored him.

Thats when he found the serpents. He stumped on a bar and find his way in. Next thing he knew he was in charge. 

Things weren’t always so bad for him. He wasn’t like everyone in his gang. He wanted what he wanted and liked what he liked. He never let anyone judge him and I guess that’s what made him so powerful. 

He smoked for relaxation. Not for fun. He drank when he wanted to forget. Not just for the drink. 

He liked to read and write. 

Sometimes he felt like an old man in a teenagers body. 

Everything was going great. Some part of him thought that maybe he could finally put everything down and relax. The world was against that idea. 

A normal school day had begun when he was kicked out of it. Not just him but everyone. The principal had sold the building and everyone was transferred to Riverdale High School. 

Well only the ones who made it. 

No one wanted to go. They heard rumors about the other side of town. Everyone was so uptight and perfect he could gag. It bored him that he forcefully had to go there. 

When they finally had to go it wasn’t how they expected. Well not that much. Everyone wore light colors and stood out against their black grey colors. People seemed nice. 

Then their was this red head. Well dam did she get on their nerves. She refused to welcome them in any way possible.

She stood on her so called “ground” and didn’t even let them go near her. 

The Serpents didn’t care and honestly they saw this coming. After everyone saw Cheryl disliking them everyone did. 

Though there was this specific blonde that would always stick to his gang. She would hide form the red head though. 

Jughead got confused as he always say her with the red head. He didn’t wanna ask why as every time he got near her she would scoot away. Then he felt confident enough to actually ask, but she never appeared. She like cut herself off. 

He gave himself a brain check. He almost let someone slip through his barrier. 

Thank god he caught it.

Or did he?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue ;3


End file.
